kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Akari Kurakawa
, also known as , is the person that was thought to have a runaway spirit in her body, but mysteriously removed any traces of it once she had finished dealing with Keima. She has since been seen partnered with Nikaido and her origin has not been explained. Personality Akari is a member of the Biology Club. She is not known by anybody in her class, therefore an outcast. She does not mind that she reeks of oil all the time. She is known by a few other members in the Technology Club. They ridicule her attempts at building a robot, which she insist is a human. She is trying very hard to create the perfect human, even deciding to sleep in the Biology Club room without returning home until she finishes making the human before the Dance Festival. During this time, she seems to be only in search of the perfect human. Later, it is shown that she's actually a person related to the Runaway Spirit Squad, trying to lure out and capture Vintage members by pretending to be possessed by a runaway spirit. She was not successful in attracting any Vintage members, but due to Elsie's carelessness, Keima thought she was possessed by a spirit. Expressionless most of the time, Akari seems to have bad memory skills and is also impatient. She is not knowledgeable of the human world at times, making her curious of those certain events. This part of her also can make her a bit heartless and rude, due to not knowing the "human emotions". Appearance Akari wears a dirty lab-coat that extends all the way to her knees while wearing the Mai-High uniform underneath, but lacks the blazer. She has somewhat purple colored hair which falls over the left side of her face and has uneven pig tails of different lengths on each side. They are shown to be tied uniquely after she removes her cap. Akari also wears a purple scarf that hides her guillotine collar. Akari carries a Scythe of Testament showing she is of noble heritage. (This scythe has been given only to one non-noble descendant, Haqua as a testament to her efforts in becoming the valedictorian of the school). Unlike Haqua's, Akari's Scythe of Testament is shown to be older, with cracks all around it and the first spike behind the main blade missing. Akari has her own hagoromo since she is part of the Runaway Spirit Squad. Abilities Intelligence Although it has not been displayed as to how exactly smart Akari is, it has been shown that Akari is quite intelligent. Akari has shown to be able to create a fake signal that could even fool a Runaway Spirit Squad issued sensor and is at least able to created humanoid robots that could speak a little. Hagoromo/Capturing skills Nikaido. In other words, Nikaido cannot use her powers if Akari is not around, so it can be presumed that Akari is a fairly powerful Spirit hunter. She seems to be good at breaching barriers that even higher up from Vintage didn't notice her actions. Character History Mad Scientist Arc As Keima and Elsie arrived at school, they see the Technology Club members testing a robot they made themselves. Keima was not impressed and ends up angering them with his comments. He then noticed a box moving around, trying to go through the door of the Biology Club room unsuccessfully. The door opens, and a hand stretches out to grab the box. The Technology Club members laugh at Akari, who was holding the box, and called the box a "trash robot". Akari, standing hidden in the Biology Club room, said that the box is not a robot. Suddenly, Elsie's spirit detector went off, and Akari quickly closes the door. Elsie assumes that there is a spirit in Akari and insisted that they capture it. Keima, wanting to focus on finding the goddesses, prefers to leave it alone. However, despite wanting to capture the spirit, Elsie gets caught up with her classmates preparing for school mid-term examinations. Irresponsibly, she decided not to help Keima with this capture. Keima, being curious about Akari's robot, interfered with Akari's experiment. Akari stops him, and picks up the box saying that it is a human and not a robot. After observing her slow progress, Keima decided to help Akari perfect her robot into a human. With Keima's help and Elsie's drawings, Akari's robot eventually gain some respect from the members of the Technology Club. However, after more modifications, her robot failed to gain acceptance from a few girls that were passing by. Keima suggested that her robot needs love. He demonstrated what he meant by kissing Akari, but she did not react to the kiss. The next day, Keima then found her sleeping on the ground in the club room. She decided to live in the clubroom until her robot became a human. Using the excuse of wanting to learn more about kissing, Akari decided to kiss Keima repeatedly. Over time, they managed to improve the robot further, while Akari kept kissing Keima at every opportunity. When Keima hesitated to accept one of her kisses, she mentioned that she wants a "perfect human" that was not troubled by anything in the heart. She also said that after analyzing Keima, she believed that Keima was not able to help her create a "perfect human" and kissed Keima by surprised. She then said that Keima's reaction was proof that he was not the "perfect human" she wanted. Keima felt insulted, but refused to give up. He continued to approach her using his philosophy game again and again without success. Meanwhile, her robot seemed to improve even more. After Keima's final attempt, she said that Keima might have made her imperfect, and gives him a kiss that causes him to sleep. Keima could not find Akari after that. Elsie was not able to locate her using the spirit sensor either. Akari met with Nikaido, mentioning that their operation is to lure out Vintage using a fake spirit that was not successful, and that Keima was interfering with operations. Old Conquest Arc After Fiore stabbed Kanon and ran off, Nikaido asks Akari if they should apprehend her. Akari stated that she will not because Fiore is just a small fry and they cannot reach the top if they capture her now. Nikaido was surprised that Vintage would kill rather than abduct a goddess. They entrust the task of taking care of Apollo to Keima. Later, when Keima and Elsie escaped from Vintage, Nikaido asked Akari why did she remove the barrier in which Akari said that it is better than getting captured by Vinatge. Nikaido then wonders if those two were discovered while Akari said that since there were no pursuers, Vintage did not find out. Akari then said that she regretted not warning Keima about this and praised Keima for being one step ahead of her expectations. She then boasts about her abilities while Nikaido said that she'll check on Keima and Elsie later. Akari then said that she's worrying too much with Nikaido saying that it's her job, being the homeroom teacher of those two. Mai-High Festival Arc During the night of the Mai High Festival, Akari has captured a Vintage member and is interrogating the member, unknown of the fact that the goddesses are already in jeopardy. Later, Akari was shown sitting on top of one of the sails of the ship in Maijima seaside park, wondering if it was too late for Keima to stop Vintage's plan. When Keima noticed that Diana's wings has grown, Akari finally steps forward, telling the Vintage agents that it's as far as they can go and declared that from now onwards, the Runaway Spirit Squad will be their opponent. With that, Akari summons the Runaway Spirit Squad agents to assist her. Akari thanked Keima for his help and now, holding her own Scythe of Testament and revealing her hagoromo, said that there too are people in the Runaway Spirit Squad who oppose Vintage as well and now is time for them to show their pride. Akari then promised Keima that they will definitely rescue the captured hosts and flies off, telling her subordinates to assist the goddesses as Keima wondered what's going on. Later, Akari along with Nikaido, looks at the now destroyed Vintage hideout... Relationships Keima Katsuragi Keima finds her puzzling as she did not seem to react to any of his effort to get her to fall in love with him. Her disappearance makes him question if she was really possessed by a spirit. Akari seems to remember his name even though she has a habit of not remembering names. It would seem that he has made a big impression on her, and may care about him a lot, in comparison to how much she cares about other people. Nikaido It seems that Nikaido is a buddy of Akari. Akari sees herself of higher status than Nikaido, as Nikaido calls her "Akari-sama", and once called her by the name Rimyuel, most likely having it being her true name. Akari states that she is the reason that Nikaido is able to use her powers. Trivia * literally means 'light', and her surname comes from the |阿倉川駅|Akuragawa-eki}}. * Akari's other name, Rimyuel can also be pronounced as "Lumière" incidentally, which is French for 'light'. * Akari's recent worries are explained by herself in thesse words: "Come to think of it, I still haven't tried using yet. Nor boar meat..." * Akari is left-handed. * It is assumed that Akari made her first appearance as the devil who captured the escape spirit, that was within Yui, in chapter 89. * Her job is listed as "Garbage Girl II". This is a reference to Wakaki Tamiki's earlier work, Holy Crystal Albatross, in which one of the heroines, Asakura Sakura, is referred to as "Garbage Girl". * Her fandom shorthand is "91". * She still has not been seen by Elsie face to face in the present day, and most likely vice versa. * She is currently the shortest in terms of height capture target known in the series. * She is the second target that Keima couldn't personally capture, the first being Rieko. This time, Keima couldn't capture her because Akari wasn't really a host of an escaped spirit. * It is possible that she did not know the identity of her buddy, as she falsely states that her power was solely due to herself. Quotes *(To Keima) "''This is not a robot...This is a human."''Chapter 109, p.19 *(To Keima) "''Just look. You're already confused and trembling from something like a kiss. You are in all aspects an imperfect human...I desire a perfect human, not you."''Chapter 111, p.17-18 *(To Nikaido) "''We must be ever vigilant. The enemy is already close."''Chapter 113, p.18 References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Runaway Spirit Squad Member Category:Maijima Category:Hell Category:Plot Overviews Category:Conquest Characters